Anything at all
by TenaciousG
Summary: "Forgive me? I'll do anything." That's a Gryffindor folks, not even an hour had passed when she broke her promise of not being reckless again. Never say those three little precious words to anyone specially to a Slytherin. The whole occupants of the great hall watched them with rapt attention. "Anything?" "Anything at all." DRAMIONE. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE.


**Anything at all**

Draco Malfoy looked up at the enchanted ceiling of the great hall seeing the sun peak out beneath the clouds. He woke up with a good mood that morning. It felt like he's going to have a very good day today. He was going to finally propose to his girlfriend tonight. At first he planned to do it on their graduation ceremony which was tomorrow, but he thought he wanted it to be a moment just between them. Smiling to himself he continued to eat his breakfast.

"Good day mate," greeted Blaise Zabbini.

"Indeed-" he was interrupted by a loud bang caused by the opening of the doors in the great hall startling all of them.

"What the..." muttered Blaise.

The image of Hermione Granger with her wild hair, magic crackling around her, looking livid and ready to murder someone made many of the occupants in the hall cower in fear. She swept the table draped with emerald green and silver with her gaze and it landed onto him.

"You!" She seethed stalking towards him.

Did he just hear most of the occupants in the hall sighed in relief? Probably because they were relieved that the Gryffindor golden girl's wrath was not focused onto them.

The blonde stood up slowly from his seat and faced her.

"Me?" He muttered looking emotionless but in his mind he was utterly confused.

"Yes!" Growling she opened and closed her palms, it was itching to land on his cheeks.

"You're mad at me," he stated as a matter of fact and didn't expect that it was possible for her to look more livid than she was before but she did after he uttered those four words.

"Mad?! Oh no Draco Malfoy! I'm not mad at you! There's no word in the English language that could describe how I am feeling. I'm beyond mad! I'm beyond ferocious. That's the kind of mad I am!"

He gulped eyeing his girlfriend. He wracked his brain looking for the reason to result his girlfriend into this. She had never been this mad at him befo- oh right, except for that one time he had one of the pages of _his_ book folded on the top right corner to mark where he left off.

"Oka-" the hall was filled with gasps when she slapped him hard. He nursed his stinging cheek with his left hand. Not knowing what made him do it but he slapped her back just enough that her head would swivel to her right, but not hard enough to hurt her. Both of their eyes widened at that and so did the other witnesses.

"I'm-" he tried to apologize but she slapped him again consequently on both cheeks now but it was not as hard as the first one. And it also did not sting.

His breath hitched and he retaliated by slapping her other cheek. It was just a soft tap.

She growled and hit him again on the forehead with the heel of her palm, a double slap on the cheeks, a punch in the gut, a kick on his leg, and a stomp on his foot.

He put one hand on her face and pushed her away managing to refrain her from reaching him.

He can't help but smirk at her, finding it adorable how she struggled trying to pry his hand off her face.

"You ferret faced git!" Screeched the brunette finally able to get his hand of her. She kicked him on the shins again at the same time punching him in the stomach. Gods, how he loves her so much to be able to endure her craziness. Sighing in defeat, he looked at her and was taken aback. The hall was filled again with gasps of surprise when she pulled him down for a kiss pushing him away after a moment and slapping him again.

"Ow! Fuck woman! What has gotten into you?"

"What is this I hear from Lavander that she caught you in a heated snogging session with Daphne Greengrass in the corridor last night?!" She slurred looking like a beautiful deranged drunk.

"What the bloody hell are you on about?"

"I'm gonna kill her! After you, that is."

The mentioned Slytherin girl at the other end of the table swallowed in fright hiding behind an amused Pansy Parkinson.

His girlfriend was a crazy jealous.

"I woke up with an awful hangover and the first thing I hear is that? How do you think I am going to react?!" Looking at her Draco surmised that she was not just hungover, she was still actually drunk.

"Not in this way at all."

She ignored him and continued to say, "That's what you did in retaliation when I insisted I go to the Gryffindor party last night in the room of requirement when you didn't want me to?! Kiss another girl? I don't like you kissing other girls besides me! I'm your girlfriend Draco!" She started to sob now. What's up with her unstable emotions? "You're not going to break up with me are you?" She sniffed.

Never would he do that ever! He was about to propose to her for Merlin's sake. He cannot even imagine his life without her in it anymore. Raking his hand in his hair in exasperation, he pulled her in a hug totally ignoring their stunned audience.

"You silly bint. You were totally sloshed last night were you? And I think you still are right now."

She didn't answer and continued to cry herself dry into his chest.

"You were the one I was kissing in the corridor last night. Wanting you back in the heads dorm, I went to fetch you and you were inebriated. We encountered Red, Ginevra Weasley, on our way back and she forced you to spend the night in the Gryffindor girls dormitory. You agreed, much to my dismay, and went away with her but not after you bid me goodnight with a searing kiss. You practically revealed our relationship to Weaslette last night. She was delighted with the news by the way, but maybe because she was also sloshed."

"Oh- so you're not breaking up with me?"

"Never."

"My head hurts," she clutched her head. The blonde sat her down the Slytherin table and conjured the hangover/sobering up potion he was keeping for emergencies. The occupants of the hall was eyeing the happenings with amused and gob smacked faces. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger is in a relationship?!

After Granger gulped down the potion she visibly relaxed, abruptly looked around her and blushed. She just realized she just revealed her relationship with the blonde Slytherin to the whole Hogwarts students.

Looking up at her boyfriend sheepishly she said "Sorry...?"

The Malfoy heir crossed his arms on his chest and raised an eyebrow at her, "so tell me, what was exactly Brown's words was."

Hermione eyed his foot as he tapped it while waiting for her answer.

"As what I can remember... She said she saw you kissing a straight haired brunette last night and it looked like Daphne Greengrass," she looked up at her boyfriend guiltily.

"You straightened up your hair for the party remember?"

"In my defense I was still drunk, okay?"

"What have you been drinking last night?"

"I'm not sure but Seamus said it was something so strong that one shot of it will get you to remain drunk until you counter it with a sobering up potion," Hermione winced. It was a really strong drink but it will let you remember the things you have done while drunk when you're sober again.

"I take it you didn't believe him when he said that and drank the aqua vitae to prove a point," he stated. She's such a Gryffindor sometimes.

Hermione just nodded and bowed her head in shame. So it's called Aqua Vitae.

"What'll you do now Hermione?"

She stood up, coyly placed her arms around his waist and buried her face on his chest. "I'm sorry," her words were muffled by his clothes. When he didn't hug her back she felt for his arms and placed it around her herself and hugged him back again. "I'll never be reckless again I promise."

"Uh-uh Hermione, with your Gryffindor tendencies I doubt it. Don't make promises you wouldn't keep."

"I'm sorry Draco!" She stomped her feet petulantly like a child.

"Throwing tantrums now that you couldn't get me to accept your apology?" He just loved teasing her.

She stomped on his foot.

"Ow!"

"Sorry," she squeezed him tight looking up at him.

"You're the only person I-"

"Sorry... Sorry... My foot slipped."

"Nice try Granger," he glared down at her reproachingly.

"Forgive me? I'll do anything."

That's a Gryffindor folks, not even an hour had passed when she broke her promise of not being reckless again. Never say those three little precious words to anyone especially to a Slytherin.

The whole occupants of the great hall watched them with rapt attention.

"Anything?"

"Anything at all."

He eyed her slyly and her eyes widened at the consequences of what she just said.

"Okay."

"Within reason."

"Too late."

The blonde pulled the velvet box that contained Hermione's engagement ring, opened it and presented it to her. He intended it to be just the two of them later but it seems like the perfect time for him to propose at that moment.

"Marry me," he said casually like it's not a big deal at all.

The witch gasped covering her mouth with both of her hands, looking up to his face and down to the ring for several times.

"My ultimatum," Draco grinned. "Marry me or you'll never be forgiven for stomping on my foot and accusing me of cheating on you."

She squealed in excitement grinning happily at him. Composing herself back she groaned and acted like it was such a pain in the neck to do so.

"Do I really have to?" She splayed her left hand in front of him while she checked her cuticles on her right hand looking nonchalant. "Fine. Fine. Put it on."

After Draco put the ring on her she promptly checked it and pulled the blonde's face to kiss him fiercely. They had totally forgotten they weren't alone.

"I love you," he muttered after breaking apart from the heated kiss and placing his forehead against hers.

"I love you," she kissed him again briefly. "That was smooth Draco Malfoy, real smooth."

He just grinned at her smugly.

*DMHG*

"I totally knew it!" Ginny exclaimed. "There really is something between those two!"

"Bloody hell! No! This can't be happening!" Wailed Ronald Weasley.

Harry continued to eat his breakfast like nothing was out of the ordinary. He knew right from the start that those two were head over heels for each other.

"Such theatrics," Blaise looked unimpressed at the two love birds.

"Guess you're safe from the crazy future Lady Malfoy, eh Daph?" Pansy Parkinson cocked an eyebrow at her friend.

Daphne eyed her friend incredulously thinking that no one should think they are safe when they are associated with the brightest witch of their age. No brilliant mind existed without a hint of madness, isn't that what the famous muggle saying is, right?

*DMHG*

A/N:

My first one shot! Tell me what your thoughts about it! I really like reading your reviews and pm's you know? Especially nice ones. :D

This is actually the first one I have posted on here that the status is complete.

Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I know there are a lot of them. English is not my first language so forgive me if I have murdered it.

To anyone who has read my other ongoing stories, I swear I'm gonna get back on updating those. I'm currently writing new chapters and I'll probably be posting it soon. I'm never giving up until they're complete. :D

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND SO DOES DRACO MALFOY THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING, A GODDESS AMONGST US MERE MORTALS.


End file.
